Sakura do you want to know a secret?
by MoonlightxMorphine
Summary: a terrible flood that changes everything.secrets are revealed and new ones are made. sassaku vampire fic COMPLETE!
1. SLEEPOVER!

Hey people! Amanda here. well this is my first naruto fan fiction so if it sucks then don't be surprised!! And if I don't get reviews then shorter chapters and cliffhangers!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! HA!

When I drink the most disgusting thing on earth I'll own naruto

Sakura's pov

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and reached for the phone. I dialed Hinata's number and let it ring a couple of times.

"H-hello?"

"Hey hinata! It's Sakura. Do you want to come over to my house this after-noon?"

"s-sure sakura! D-do you want me to call i-ino?"

"Yeah that'd be great. See you in a little bit!"

"Okay. B-bye."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

"hello?"

"Hey sakura-chan! It's me naruto. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Actually yes. Hinata and Ino are coming over to spend the night and-"

BAM!

"What the? Hold on naruto." I set down the phone and walked towards the attic stairs.

"WHO"S IN MY HOUSE?" I yelled.

Sasuke's pov

I flew into sakura's attic window which was luckily open. I tucked my wings behind my back. I stepped over dust covered boxes and lot's of broken glass. Man she needed to clean out her attic. Fortunately she talked loud enough so I didn't even have to use my vampire hearing.

"Yeah that'd be great. See you in a little bit!" RING!

'Oh great. What does he want?' well, she's having a sleep over. That's all I need to know. I turned around, walked forward, and tripped over a lamp. (A/n yeah, okay. Why didn't he see that with his vampire seeing? Who knows? He just DIDN'T! OKAY?!?) The lamp tipped over. BAM!

'Shit'

sakura's pov

I walked up the stairs with a metal baseball bat.

" I have a bat! Come out and show yourself!!"

' your too tough for your own good.' i.s. thought to me.

' well your me. So HA!' I thought back. I walked into the attic and saw...nothing. I felt a chilly breeze and looked to the side. The circle window was open. I walked over and shut it. 'The clouds are getting darker. Hope it doesn't rain.'

DING DONG! DING DONG!

' that's ino and hinata. ' i.s. thought to me. ' I think I know that!!' I said sarcastically. I ran down stairs leaving the bat.

So, so far in the story sakura has invited hinata and ino to spend the night, sakura was scared by an attempted rob (cough cough saskue cough cough) and she has also left naruto hanging on the phone! what will happen next?!?! WHO KNOWS? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO REVIEW AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! -AMANDA


	2. boys are complete bakas

Ok this next chapter will be longer I PROMISE! Well hope you like please review! -amanda

Hinata's pov

"H-hello Sakura!"

"Uh.. Hi."

"Sakura are you feeling alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"Yeah! Of course. I'm fine." she said with a HUGE smile. Too huge. Plus, she looked a little freaked out. And why were her attic stairs door open?

Sakura's pov

I put in a dvd and went to my room telling the girls I'd be right back. I grabbed my diary and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT NARUTO!!!" I ran and picked up the phone.

"Hello? DAMN!!!" I quick hung up the phone and dialed his number but received no answer.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I told Naruto to 'hold on' on the phone but then forgot about him!!"

"I-it's not that b-bad." Hinata said.

"Yeah. I know. I just hope Naruto doesn't think I'm in some kind of trouble."

Naruto's pov

"Oh man! Sakura-chan's probably in some kind of trouble! No time to drive." I changed into my fox-demon form and sped off towards her house.

Sakura's pov

"pffffffffffft HAAAAHAHAHAHA!! You heard him say, haha, WHAT!??!" I asked Hinata.

"I heard Kiba say, ' Her hair shines with the light of the sun!'" (a/n Hinata stops stammering when she's around friends). Ino's cheeks were flaring up.

"Well he could be talking about a different girl!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!", I said sarcastically , " a DIFFERENT girl who he stares at every day! Haha!" her cheeks were even redder now.

DING DONG! BOOM!! The doorbell rang and thunder clapped. I walked over to the door and stood there for a moment wondering if I should open the door considering what happened today.

'Why are you even worrying?' i.s. thought to me, 'You're the toughest ninja on team 7!!'

' Yeah I guess your right.' I opened the door and standing there was Naruto, soaked and out of breath.

"Naruto come in out of the rain!"

"No thanks. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about leaving you on the phone."

"It's ok. Did you see anyone in your attic?"

"No but the circle window was open. But really I'm fine. Are you?"

"Oh yeah I'm great. Well I better get back to my house."

"Did you walk over here? YOU BAKA!! Do you want me to drive you?"

"No thanks. Bye"

" Ok bye" I closed the door and continued to talk to my friends.

Naruto's pov

She closed the door and I hopped into the bushes next to her door. I got a comfortable space near the window. A twig snapped beside me. I turned my head to the side and almost screamed.

Sasuke's pov

I'm flying high in the sky but the rain is beating down hard on my wings. I am pretty close to Sakura's house. But, wait. There is someone in the bushes. Naruto. That snoop. Correction: That baka. I changed into my human form and landed on a twig beside him. He looked at me and bit back a scream.

" Naruto what are you doing?"

"Uh...I..."

"Scoot over." he was wide-eyed

"Are you serious teme?"

"Hn" he scooted over not even wanting to try and argue with me.

" What are they doing?" I asked.

"It looks like they're watching t.v.

Sakura's pov

Besides from all the threats from Ino and laughing so hard I couldn't breath, everything was good. But the rain was PORING down.

"You guys it's raining pretty hard. Let's turn it to the news." I flipped the t.v. to channel 13 news.

" The rain is continuing to pour down. Officials have issued a flood warning and expect people to evacuate immidiatley."

"Whoa! I guess we need to get out of here." Ino yelled.

"Actually, no we don't need to." I said.

" And uh, WHY THE HELL NOT?" Ino yelled.

"Because. Before my parents died, they gave me something. But it's kept inside my heart. It's the gift of protection. But not for me. If I'm ever around others in a terrible time, they will be protected." The girls started to laugh, but then realized I was serious.

"Wow. I'm s-speechless" Hinata said.

"HOLY CRAP NARUTO! HE'S WALKING HOME, SHIT!!!"

I started to run for the door when I saw something near the window.

"Wait a second..." I went over to the window and opened it getting soaked. I looked down and saw sasuke and naruto.

"ARE YOU GUYS SPYING ON US?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! GET YOUR BAKA ASSES IN HERE!!" they climbed in through the window and shut it.

Sasuke's pov

"This is not like you Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. She was standing there with arms crossed and foot tapping. We were in some deep shit.

"Uh...Sakura?" I asked.

"What Sasuke?" I quick reached forward and grabbed her diary.

"What does this say?!"

"SASUKE GIVE THAT BACK!!!"

"Uh... no" I ran out of the door with her diary in hand and she close behind. But that was a huge mistake. We were standing in front of a wave that came crashing down upon us.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFHANGER! What will happen? Remember that her gift of protection was for friends not herself. Will he save her? What will happen to Hinata and Ino? REVIEW OR YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (yes I am a mad woman)


	3. Sasuke really does care!

Okay people sorry to keep you waiting. Here is chp3

Sakura's pov

I was under water and desperate for oxygen. I tried to swim up but my dress was caught in something. I began to see little yellow spots In front of me.

'Where is Sasuke?' I thought to myself.

Sasuke's pov

I burst out of the water now in my vampire form. But, wait, how is that possible? It's impossible to change underwater. It just is. This girl has a gift. Wait! Where is she? I peered into the water and saw Sakura underwater and unconscious. I held my breath and sped under to her. Ripping part of her dress off I picked her up bridal style and flew out of the water and into the house. The others were all ok and wide-eyed. I held my hand up in front of me and it flashed black. Hinata, Ino, and Naruto dropped to the ground asleep. I checked her breathing. Nothing. I checked her pulse. Nothing. I was so scared. (A/n yes sasuke uchiha is SCARED!) I didn't want to lose Sakura. Only one way to save her.

Sakura's pov

I awoke with a start and a major headache. Sasuke was sitting in front of me.

"Sasuke, cough, what happened ,cough cough."

"It's better if you see it for yourself." He put his fingers on my temples and I began to see images. Me being carried in bridal style by Sasuke, the others dropping to the floor asleep, and Sasuke with red eyes, wings, and fangs. Another one came. Sasuke leaned in and his long white fangs pierced my neck. He pulled away and I reached up and felt my neck. I felt two bite marks.

"Whoa."

Sasuke's pov

'Sakura looks pretty freaked out.' I thought to myself.

"Well of course I look freaked out! I just got bitten by my vampire friend!"

"Sakura, how in the hell could you here me?"

"What do you mean? You were talking aloud."

"Hn" 'It's going to be hard telling her that she is a vampire.' I thought.

"I'M A VAMPIRE?!?!?!?"

"Oh shit"

"Uhh, Sasuke-teme what happened? Is Sakura-chan okay?" 'Oh great, Naruto and the others are awake.'

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto." Sakura said.

"I had the weirdest dream." Ino said.

" I dreamed that-"

"We don't really need to hear about that." Sakura said.

"Sasuke-teme, can I talk to you alone?" Naruto asked.

"Hn" what he wanted I didn't know but if he wanted to talk alone it couldn't be good. We walked down the hallway and took a right into the guest room. The walls were pale and the queen-sized bed was dark blue with dark red pillows. There was a sliding closet next to the door and a huge window with a window seat. I sensed danger but I smelled noone there except Naruto. I turned to face him and pulled out my kunai behind my back.

"Hn" I said indicating that I wanted him to say something.

"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU BITE SAKURA?"

"What the?"

"Oh please! Like your sleep flash could work on a full fledge fox demon!"

"You're a fox demon?" (A/n AW NO SHIT SMART ONE!) Naruto changed into his demon form and lunged at me. Of course I dodged easily.

"Naruto it was the only way to save her!"

"MY ASS!" He lunged at me again. I dodged again. He wasn't going to stop so I pinned him to the ground. He changed back into human form and glared at me.

"Naruto. A wave came down on us. And when I brought her inside she wasn't breathing and she had no pulse. I had to save her by biting her and giving her life. Even if it is vampire life."

"LIAR!" He pushed me off of him and lunged at me again. I had no choice. I swiped at him with my kunai and sliced his arm.

"Ah!"

"Naruto. I wouldn't hurt you unless I was trying to make a point. Now do you believe me?" His glare loosened and turned into a grin.

"What about CPR?"

"Hn"

"Anyway what are we going to tell Sakura ?" He asked

"Well Sakura, Naruto is a demon and tried to kill me so I had to cut him. She's going through enough idiot." I went over to the window seat where a lamp was. I punched it to the ground shattering the bulb.

"There we can tell her you fell on it."

"Fine"

Sakura's pov

The boys came out of the guest room after a loud crash. And Naruto was bleeding.

"What happened?"

"Naruto said something that pissed me off so I pushed him and he fell onto the lamp." Naruto glared at Sasuke. Weird. I got some bandages from the kitchen and walked back over to him. I held his arm in my hand and stared at the blood running down it.

'I'm sooo thirsty.'

'I.s. don't even think about it. I'm not going to do it.'

'Aw come on!'

'NO!' It took all my willpower to wrap up Naruto's arm and forget about the blood.

Sasuke's pov

Sakura and I are sitting on her lavender silk couch watching t.v. We didn't even bother to go to training today.

"Sasuke..." her tone was curious.

"You could've lied to me, but instead you told me the truth about what happened during the flood. Why?"

"Hn"

"Aw come on! Just tell me!"

"Hn"

"SASUKE!"

"HN!" I said sarcastically.

"GRAAA! I give up!" I grinned. Somehow noone could beat me at that.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh great," she said sarcastically, "Kakashi's at the door."

'Her powers are getting sharper.' I thought to myself.

"I know!!" Sakura said.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!?!?!" I put up mind walls to block her from hearing my thoughts and got up to answer the door.

"Where have you two been?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"Here" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well you need to-"

"Give us an hour." and with that I slammed the door. Sakura was on the floor laughing her ass off. When she finally got over it, Sakura fixed herself a cup of lime tea and sat next to me.

Sakura's pov

"Sakura your looking very pale," he touched my hand.

"And your cold as ice. You need to feed."

"Please, Sasuke." I said sarcastically, "I'm fine." I took a sip of my tea but spit it out as soon as It touched my tongue. Sasuke was... LAUGHING?!?!?!?!?!

"Sasuke are you feeling alright?"

"Hn"

"Whatever. But seriously, I'm fine."

"No your not. Go. Feed. Now." I was starting to get a little scared. I mean, lime tea is my favorite.

"Fine. But...uh how...I mean..." I felt my cheeks burn red.

"Put two fingers on the back of the person's neck and think 'sleep' Then just-"

"I know the rest. And Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think even though you don't want to admit it,that you told me the truth because you care about me and didn't want me to find out on my own and be alone and not know what happened." I pulled him into a hug and he felt as warm as any human.

Sasuke's pov

She pulled out of the hug and jumped out the door shutting it behind her.

'Five, four, three, two, one' Sakura popped back in the door.

"Will you come with me?"

"Yeah"

So how do yall' like chp 3??? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW I HAVE GOTTEN 81 HITS AND GOT ONLY 2 REVIEWS! AND THEY WERE FROM THE SAME PERSON!!! THANK YOU sn1ck3rDOOdl3!!!


	4. a pair of wings and a dumb ass sasuke

DISCLAIMER: I nO oWn aNy NaRuTo!!

Sakura's pov

We are up in the trees me kind of stalling because I'm not so anxious to bite someone.

"Sasuke will I get wings like yours?" I was getting kind of tired from climbing trees although it is pretty easy with my newfound strength.

"You will but you have to wait until you mature. And when you bite your tenth person I suggest you go somewhere where you feel comfortable because the pain of your back ripping open will be immense. Your wings will be exactly the same as mine except they'll be red."

'I'm not looking forward to that.' I thought.

"I wasn't either."

"SASUKE!"

"What?!" I tried my best to put up mind walls but they were weak. If he tried to hear my thoughts they would just sound scratchy.

"I guess I need to stop stalling. I'm getting weak." I felt my sharp fangs pop out. And in the reflection of Sasuke's headband I saw my emerald eyes darken to red. I guess they did that because of my body's lack of blood.

"Look. There's someone." Sasuke stated. I glanced down and saw Ten Ten walking through the forest.

"I won't kill her will I?"

"Not unless you take every single drop of blood."

"But then how did you change me?"

"I took some of your blood and then gave you some of mine."

"Oh" Ten Ten stopped to look around. Now's my chance. I jumped down behind her and put two fingers on the back of her neck as Sasuke instructed. The only word in my mind was sleep. Ten Ten then fell limp into one of my arms. I looked up at Sasuke and motioned for him to turn around. He rolled his eyes and looked the other way. I brought my head closer to her neck and bit down. Hard. Her blood was steaming hot and I felt it rush down my throat. When I felt my strength return I reluctantly laid her down and put one finger on each bite mark to instantly stop the bleeding. I jumped back into the tree with Sasuke.

"Don't you need to feed?" I asked him.

"No I'm fine from yesterday."

"But who- oh, yeah"

'Damn your stupid' Sasuke thought to me.

'Oh shut the hell up.' I thought back.

'Well I guess we better get to training.'I thought

'Fine' We changed into human form and ran off towards there.

Sasuke's pov

Today was one-on-one training. First it was me against Naruto, (I won) then Sakura against Naruto, (she won.) And finally me against Sakura.

"And ready... FIGHT!" Kakashi yelled. She ran towards me and swung a fist that I barely dodged. I threw a kunai knowing she would dodge it. Sakura jumped up onto the wooden pole and sat there like a cat with her feet on the top of the pole and her hands between her feet. The pole was soaked and unsturdy from the flood so she jumped down and I caught her by her ankle, her face inches from the ground. With Sakura slapping the hell out of me I focused my chalkra to my feet, walked up a tree and tied her to it by her ankle.(A/n Where'd he get the rope?!?!?) She sliced the rope with her very long and sharp nails (A/n I wonder where she got those??? (glares at Sasuke) )

(S/n (sasuke's note) what?!?!)

(A/n oooh nothing!) And landed in the same cat-like position.

Sakura's pov

We raced at each other and slammed hands together pushing like crazy.

'We're both evenly matched. Let's just give up!' I thought to Sasuke.

'That's what you think!' At that I pushed him up against the wooden pole, flipped over the top of it and bound the sleeves of his shirt to the pole with a shuriken. I walked around it and stuck my tongue out at Sasuke.

"The winner is Sakura." Kakashi exclaimed. (A/n as if we didn't know that already!) Sasuke pulled his sleeves from the pole ripping part of them and started to walk away.

'Oh come now! Sasuke isn't grumpy is he?' I thought sarcastically to him.

'Hn'

'Whatever'

'Hn'

'I SAID WHATEVER!' I put up mind walls and they were stronger than my other ones.

Jumping all the way home I thought about what Sasuke said earlier.

flashback

"_Sasuke will I get wings like yours?"_

"_Yes. They will be exactly like mine except red. And I suggest that when you bite your tenth person got to someplace that you feel comfortable because the pain of your back ripping open will be immense."_

end flashback

I walked into my house and flopped on the still wet couch. I smelled something horrid then remembered that Ino threw up from swallowing so much water during the flood. When I was carried in by Sasuke my gift started to work and the house drained of all water.

'I wonder what it will be like when I bite my tenth person...'

"Sasuke I'll be fine!!"

"Alright but as SOON as you bite him or her you RUN to this house you hear me?!?!?"

"YES I HEAR YOU!!" He was getting really annoying. You'd think after I'd bitten nine people he'd chill a little. But this was the _tenth_. My wings will be here soon!!

I walked out the door and jumped into my oh so favorite place to hunt. The forest. Once again in the tree tops looking down for prey I stopped and listened. Footsteps. I glanced down and saw Neji.

'Oh why does it have to be him! Anybody but_ him_." I.s complained.

'Oh stop your wining; at least we'll have powerful blood.'

'Yeah' I jumped down and put two fingers on the back of his neck like I did all the other times. I stepped away after thinking 'sleep' to watch him fall to the ground. But he didn't. His eyes dropped half-way then shot back up.

"No. Must. Stay. Awake."

"He- he's fighting it! But- how???" Neji looked me right in my dark red eyes.

"To think that an amateur vampire like you could bite me is preposterous." Black wings tore out of his back ripping his shirt and he started to fly off.

'No. I won't let him get away! I need his blood for_ my_ power. My wings.'

I grabbed hold of Neji's ankle and slammed him to the ground with great force.

"Who are you calling amateur?" I attempted to put a full open hand on the back of his neck but he caught it, threw it back and brought out a kunai. I used my mind to twist the kunai sharply to the side and he dropped it to avoid a broken wrist. Neji lunged at me with a balled fist but I stepped to the side and put a full hand on the back of his neck.

'SLEEEEEEP!!!!' Neji finally fell limp onto the ground. I grabbed him and clamped down on his throat. Thirty seconds passed and I dropped him and ran towards my house. I thought it would take a long time for the blood to kick in and my wings to come but with Neji's vampiric blood surging through my veins it didn't. I felt my neck burn white-hot and I ran faster. By the time I got to my house my legs went numb and I fell to my knees in front of Sasuke.

"SAKURA!" He ran over to my backside and gasped.

"Your back is ripped but your wings are stuck."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" And without warning Sasuke grabbed hold of what part of my wings were already sticking out and pulled. Hard. I screamed from the pain but felt power flowing through my veins. I managed t slowly get up and sit on the couch but my wings were aching.

"Who did you bite?" Sasuke asked.

"..."

"WHO?"

"NEJI!! OKAY?"

"But Sakura he's a-"

"VAMPIRE, I KNOW! TOO FREAKIN' BAD!!"

"Sakura, listen. You don't know what will happen if one vampire drinks another vampire's blood."

"What?"

"The vampire that drinks the blood will be a servant to the other vampire until set free!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?? YA KNOW YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I felt sad worried scared and mad all at the same time and it was giving me a headache. How could Sasuke be so _stupid_ as to forget to tell me something like that????

"Sakura don't you think he would've resisted mor if he didn't want you to bite him? I'm sorry but... if I don't take you to Neji, the enforcers of the laws of the vampires will kill you, then me. I'm sorry." I didn't know what to think. Dumb-ass Sasuke, oh why couldn't he have told me that??!?!??!?! I looked Sasuke in the eyes, said nothing and walked out the door. I wiped some left over blood that was running down my chin off onto my hand and got it's scent. After that I flew into the air stretching my wings and following the scent at the same time. For now I was going to Neji. But I will escape. I'll do whatever it takes. And I mean whatever.

hey I thought of a new thing to do. Rate this chapter between 1 and 10 ten being awsome and one being suckish. Please and thank you!!!

-Amanda


	5. life as a servant

Hey people chp 5 is here!!!!

DISCLAIMER: When Garra comes out of the t.v. screen and _doesn't_ kill me with his sand coffin, I will own Naruto

Sakura's pov

I land somewhere on the outskirts of town next to a grayish mansion where the scent was strongest.

'Why the heck do all vampires have to have mansions???' I thought to myself. I walked up to the door and pounded on it a couple of times. I heard footsteps and Hinata answered the door. But it wasn't the Hinata I was used to. She was dressed in ragged clothing and her lavender eyes were dull.

"So he tricked you too?" she said looking at my wings. I nodded not wanting to speak but a question was bugging me so bad that I had to ask it.

"Hinata are you a vampire?" she nodded slowly and went into her vampire form.

"I haven't gotten my wings yet. Master N-Neji just made me one a couple of days ago. He said I would be stronger like this."

"Oh" I followed her into the mansion and she explained the rules to me.

"Your days of a servant will either consist of doing thing around the house or doing things for Master Neji. You will wash your clothes ounce a week. You only get one set until you grow out of them." We walked over to a closet that looked like the door was about to fall off the hinges. She opened it and took something out and handed it to me. It was a pair of ripped jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt.

"The vampire's are let out every three days to feed. The humans are fed daily. Change into those and meet me in the kitchen which is in the south wing. Oh and I suggest you change into human form and stay that way unless its feeding time or Master Neji tells you too. And if he hits you, don't fight back." And with that she just glumly walked through another door to our right. I managed to find a bathroom and change. When I threw my old clothes away I thought of Sasuke.

'Why couldn't have Dumb-ass Sasuke just have told me?!?!?' I had already thought this many times on my way over here but there's no use in thinking of what could've happened when it didn't happen and you can't change the past. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone. A girl with short messy brown hair and dressed in the same clothes as me. She looked up at me then immediately looked back down.

"You must be Sakura, the new vam- erm person. Master Neji would like to see you. Please follow me." I followed the little girl and she seemed afraid of me. She only looked about eleven or twelve years old. Human I'm guessing because there's no vampiric aura around her. That bastard Neji probably killed her parents and enslaved her. Poor girl. She kept her head down until we reached a big wooden door with golden handles on it. The little girl knocked and a voice was herd.

"Who is it bothering me now?" Neji.

"It is me Gina. I have Sakura."

"Enter." Gina pulled on the handles and we stepped inside a large room. There was a leather couch and a book shelf that was covered with dust. Neji was by the large window sitting in a chair. Gina's head was still down and she left the room leaving me and Neji alone.

"So, the Uchiha told about the laws of the vampires?"

"Whatever." Neji's face was blank yet fierce at the same time.

"I don't think I like your attitude. And you will address me as Master Neji every time you speak to me."

"Okay _Master_ Neji." he stood up, walked over to me and slapped square in the face.

"I've had just about enough of you. Now go get to work." Hinata's words were ringing in my mind. _Don't fight back._ But I would give anything to punch that guy right about now. I walked out of the door shutting it behind me. I walked into the south wing which wasn't to far away and saw Hinata standing there. I walked over to her and just wished I were anywhere but there.

"You and I will go through the house and clean up every one of the rooms. The other servants are doing there jobs too. Don't talk to them and work fast. If you do we will get done faster and be let out faster because today is feeding day."

"Are there any people staying in the rooms?"

"No."

"Then why do we have to clean them??"

"We just do. It was one of Master Neji's wishes." so we walked all through the house and into every one of the _large_ rooms and cleaned them in this order. Sweep floor, mop floor with hand rags, polish floor, make up bed, polish mirror and dust window. By the time we were done it was almost midnight.

"Good thing we got done early."

"You call this early???" I asked.

"Yes. Usually we get done by about three in the morning. Thank you for working hard and fast."

"Your welcome." my back was aching and I was covered with sweat and dirt. I was ready to be let out.

"We have to do and see Master Neji before we are allowed to go out." Hinata said.

'Oh great.' I thought to myself. We walked back to the same large wooden door and Hinata knocked on it.

"WHAT?!?"

"Master Neji may Sakura and I go out and feed?"

"Whatever!" we walked towards the front door and Hinata seemed as glad as I was to be going out.

"Well he was happy." I said sarcastically.

"Careful Sakura he might here you." we walked out of the front door and that's when I noticed Hinata was limping.

"Hinata are you okay? Your limping."

"I fell down the stairs a couple days ago when Master Neji first changed me. I guess I was still a little dizzy." I changed into my vampire form and Hinata copied. My wings were not sore anymore so I offered to carry her while I fly. She gladly accepted the offer and thanked me. We flew through the sky searching the grounds.

"Hinata have you ever tried to run away?" I landed on the ground in the middle of the forest which seemed to go on for ever.

"Yes and that's how I got this." She lifted up her black tee shirt and showed me a long scar on her back.

"He has people that come after the vamps if they're not back within two hours. And when they catch you they bring you back to Master Neji and he uses a whip on you. But mark my words I _will _escape him one day." we heard people talking. When we went closer we saw five girls walking in a group.

"I'll lure one away and you do the same okay?" I said and she nodded. When we had the girls in our hands knocked out and necks arched we bit down on their necks. I started to lay her up against a tree when I had as much as I needed but Hinata stopped me.

"Take all of it. Remember that you won't get to feed for three days after this." So I got the girl again and continued drinking. When we were finished we returned to the mansion and Hinata showed me our bedroom. It was a small room with two dusty wooden cots on the floor and a portrait of a vampire woman.

"Hinata who is that?"

"That's Lady Kumiko. She's said to be queen of all vampire's."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"She was burned at the stake by her fellow villagers twenty years after she was bitten by a bat."

"Why did they wait so long to kill her?"

"Noone knows."we laid down on our cots and immediately fell asleep to exhausted to talk any more.

In my dream I was walking around in complete darkness in my vampire form.

"HELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IS ANYBODY HERE?" I yelled. Suddenly Lady Kumiko appeared in her vampire form. She flew over to me.

"Your weak and will not survive against Neji. You need power." She used her wings to push me onto the ground and stabbed the end of her wings through my shoulders keeping me in place. I screamed and screamed from the pain but noone could here me. Then Lady Kumiko bit her wrist piercing the skin. She then held her wrist over my mouth and let the blood drip in. I felt power rushing through my body and then...

"SAKURA WAKE UP!" I blinked my eyes open and Hinata was standing over me.

"Geese how deep asleep were you? Come on we have to wash our clothes and do our chores if you want to call them that." I jumped up and felt full of energy. Could it be... no it was just a dream.

Sooooooooooooooooooo. How was it? 1 through 10 please rate it. Suggestions comments _and_ flames are all welcome.

-amanda


	6. REVENGE!

Sorry for the long wait I've just had a lot of things going on at my house and I have

a solo in chorus and I'm nervous. Omg thank god for youtube I could not do

ANYTHING without listening to Jesus take the wheel, runaway love, all the things

she said by t.A.T.u they ROCK!!!!!!!!! I'm listening to it right now! Anyway you

didn't come here to here me blab. So on with the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: now I am listening to runaway love but yeah I don't own Naruto.

Of course you already know that! T.T but I have a good idea 4 a comic book. I will

draw it!

Sakura pov

Hinata and I put on long white t-shirts so that we could wash our other clothes. We

saw lots of other girls there too. Guess Neji takes pride in enslaving teenage girls.

Although some of them look pretty young. Weird. There was a washbasin in a

large room with tile floor and crumbling wooden walls. Leave it to Neji to pick the

worst room in the house for girls to wash their clothes in.

"Hinata do I work in the kitchen or ball room today?" a girl with waist length black

hair asked Hinata.

"Kitchen. And try not to let your fangs come out. I know you missed feeding time

and they do that when your thirsty."

"I know, I know." She then disappeared out of the door.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Her name's Harumee. Could you believe it? She's only eleven."

"NO WAY!!!!"

"But she was already a vamp when I found her.

"You found her?"

"Yeah. I was feeding and I heard something so I just checked it out and there she

was sitting up against a tree crying her eyes out. When she saw me her bright green

eyes turned red and she jumped up to a fighting stance. I told her to calm down and

then took her to feed because by the looks of it she hadn't in weeks."

"Poor girl it must be terrifying for her to feed."

"Hey she's a lot tougher than she looks. The only person she's afraid of is Neji

because he takes a liking to hitting her."

"OF course."

'Why does he have to be such an ass??' i.s. thought to me.

'Who knows?' After our clothes were dry we walked to the west wing of the

house, (cough mansion cough) and walked to a big wooden door engraved with a

picture of lady Kumiko dancing with a tall muscular man.

"Who's she dancing with?"

"Her lover. He eventually found out she was a vamp and he was the one to tie her

to the pole that she was burned on!!!!" after that last part Hinata's face turned darkred with steaming anger. Was she alright?

"Wow." We went through the door and into a huge hall with lots of bookshelves

and chests. We were to clean it.

"AWWW THIS WILL TAKE FOREVER TO CLEAN!" I whined.

"Oh come now it won't take that long."

"Oh come now??? What is the matter with you. You are so different!" Hinata's

faced turned surprised then annoyed.

"Oh you would've found out anyway." She mumbled.

"What does that mean?"A ghostly almost transparent woman appeared in front of

Hinata and Hinata fell to the ground. The woman was dressed in old fashioned

1800's clothing and long brown curls were tied up in a pink ribbon. Just like the

portrait in our room. Lady Kumiko.

"What have you done to Hinata?!?!"

"Don't worry about her she's fine. I sort of even like her. Why would I kill her? I

came to give you something Sakura." Red wings ripped out of Lady Kumiko's back

and before I could fight back she used them to push me onto to ground and stabbed

the ends of them into my shoulders keeping me in place. Just like in my dream. I

tried to scream but nothing would come out. Where was my voice?

"Oh we can't have you screaming and worrying everyone when there's nothing

wrong now can we?" I managed to let out a small somewhat voice.

"To. Hell nothing's. Wrong." I said gasping for air. Lady Kumiko said nothing and

bit her wrist piercing the skin. She then held her hand over my mouth and let the

blood drip in. The same power I felt in my dream I now felt swimming through my

body. She pulled back her wings and disappeared. Blood was pouring from my

shoulders yet it didn't hurt.

"Uuuuuuuuh. What the? Huh? SAKURA!!!!" she ran over to me and then fell back

terror in her eyes as I sat up.

"What???"

"Your. Your. Your eyes. They're. They're...black." I stood up and walked over to

the body mirror in the corner. What she said was true. They were black. No white.

No anything. Just black. Right then my wings came out without warning. Then the

ends of them sharpened to a point. Like knives on the end of my wings.

"Sakura what's happening to you?!?!??!!?" My hair grew to the length of my waist

and darkened to a black. And when I spoke my voice sounded like another voice

was speaking to. My high voice and the deep dark one mixed. It sounded like

something straight out of _The Exorcist._

"Lady Kumiko. She had you possessed. Then my dream came to life. She gave me

her blood and her power to defeat Neji." I walked towards the door and looked

back. Hinata was terrified. I took her hand in mine.

"It's still me." I led her to Neji's office where I kicked down the door and flew

inside to witness Harumee being hit and a bruised, bleeding Gina sitting in a

corner crying.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Neji turned around and Harumee took advantage

of the moment to take Gina by the hand, let wings rip out of her small back and fly

at top speed down the hall and out the front door. Neji held out his hand and a

whip came flying out of a drawer and into it.

"So I see you've gained some power. From let's say, Lady Kumiko?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh I knew she would rebel against me one day. But to pick a weakling like you is

surprising." I flew forward and punched him into the wall breaking it. Hinata was

now in vampire form and she ran over to Neji and picked him up by his collar and

belt. She threw him against the opposite wall.

"That's for the enslaving part."

"But much more is to come." we turned around and saw a group of seven girls.

Some young some older but all of them were vampires. And one of them was

Harumee. They all charged at Neji and began to hit him.

"That's for hurting me!"

"This is for killing my parents!" Shouts of 'that's for' echoed across the walls.

Finally the girls stepped back and Neji was on his knees. He was breathing deep in

and out. In and out. Then he did something. Something terrible. He grabbed his

whip and slung it around Hinata's neck and pulled. We heard a slicing noise and

blood splattered everywhere. Hinata fell to the ground holding her throat.

"HINATA NOOOOOOO!!!!" The girls ran over to her but I ran over to Neji. I

stabbed one wings into his shoulder, and the other into his heart. He screamed but I

only dug it in deeper. He fell down and I ripped out my wings blood pouring from

him. I ran over to Hinata. I picked her up and flew out of the house all the other

girls close behind. I laid her on the forest floor and she dared to say something.

"Sakura. Thank. You. You avenged. My... death." and with that her head fell limp

and her slow breathing stopped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NEJI YOU SICK BASTARD!!" I began to cry

fiercely and so did the others.

"Wait. We can't just let him get away with this. Here. Put your hands over her

neck." All the girls and me put our hands over he blood covered neck.

"Repeat after me. I."

"I."

"Give Hinata Hyuga."

"Give Hinata Hyuga."

"My power and strength."

"My power and strength." A black shadowy smokey cloud came out of all of ourhands and into Hinata. Her wound closed up and she started breathing again. Her eyes slowly came open and she sat up. All of us girls had reverted back to human no longer vampires having give Hinata our power. After she realized what we had done she dropped to the ground and exclaimed that she had never had people care that much. We all went back to my house and met Sasuke there. We had to say the whole story but in the end he was just his same self. But I knew inside he was proud. The girls all found homes for themselves. Harumee stayed with Hinata who was now one of the most powerful vampires in the world having the strength of eight vampires. We continued our lives free from Neji /R s grasp. Noone ever went back to Neji /R s mansion to get the body. We just forgot and lived peacefully. As humans. Well, most of us.

yes story is over I know so short but good. Well, to me. Reviews! Should there be a

sequel??? YOU TELL ME!

-Amanda


End file.
